DDR: The Mario Bros Mix
by YoshiTailsE
Summary: My version of DDR: Mario Mix
1. Prologue

Prologue

We start of in Music Land. It's an Island in the Sky with 5 worlds, but for right now we're focusing on one of them, Music Town (World 1).

It all started after Mario & Luigi had saved Peach again, and again, and again, and needed another vacation so Peach thought of the perfect place for them to go, Music Land. It was the perfect choice, it's a place with open fields a soothing music so she asked Toad to go their and build them and himself a cabin for them to stay in so he did and they took the SS Brass The Lakitus of Music Land built for transportation between The Mushroom Kingdom, Music Land, and the worlds in Music Land which they lend to Toad so they can go there and after all that, they were off to Music land.

After settling in, Toad took a walk to see what was around while Mario and Luigi stayed in their cabin. While looking around, he saw someone break into Truffle Towers. It was Waluigi so Toad went to see what he was doing he overheard that he was going to use the Music keys to take over The Mushroom Kingdom by sending them away and keeping them away until chaos descend down onto Music Land and spread across The Mushroom Kingdom and then him and anyone else who would join him will rule over the remains. Waluigi then sent to 3 of the 4 Music Keys to different places in Music land. Toad then knew that he needed some help getting them back and he knew just who to ask, The Mario Bros.


	2. World 1: Music Town: Part 1

World 1: Music Town: Part 1

Toad: Mario!! Luigi!!

Toad runs up to the cabin and Mario opens the door.

Mario: What do you want Toad, were relaxing and we don't have time for your jokes.

Mario slams the door in Toads face.

Toad: (whimpering) But I'm not joking.

(Mario goes back into the cabin and sits down in a red arm chair and starts flipping

through channels)

Luigi: Who was that at the door?

Mario: It was Toad but he probably left.

(Toad bangs on the door)

Luigi: Then why is he still here?

(Mario shrugs)

Luigi: I'm going to see what's wrong.

(Luigi opens the door)

Toad: Oh, finally! Sheesh!

Luigi: Okay Toad, what's the problem?

Toad: Waluigi took the Music Keys!

(Dramatic Sound Effect)

Luigi: So?

Toad: Luigi, this is more serious then that. You see, there are these Music Keys and they've been locked up in Truffle Towers in the

Central of Music Land Generating Music around Music Land but listen.

(silence)

Luigi: I don't hear anything.

Toad: That's the point, there no music, not even a hum and no music in Music Land is just wrong and it gets worst.

Luigi: (panicky) Worst?

Toad: Yeah, if the Music Keys are away from Truffle Towers too long, chaos will descend on Music Land a spread across The

Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi: Oh, that's awful but don't you worry Toad, we'll help. Right Mario?

Mario: (snores loudly)

Luigi: Mario!

Mario: I'm up! I'm up!

Luigi: Mario, didn't you hear what Toad said.

Mario: I think so.

Toad: Then lets go already.

Mario: Go where.

Toad: To Truffle Towers to see what Waluigi did with the Music Keys.

Mario: Oh. (pause) Why?

Toad: (sigh) Just come on.

Mario: Okay, okay, wait for me.

(Mario, Luigi, and Toad walked outside to a river filled with a little bit of water and then they climbed down)

(rumbling)

Luigi: What was that?

(The rocks start to crack and water gushes out from it)

Toad: Look out!

Mario: Climb back up! Climb back up!

(They all get up just in time)

Luigi: That was a close one.

Toad: But look, the river is filled up.

Luigi: It's probably because of the Music Keys.

Mario: No problem. We'll just swim across.

Luigi & Toad: No!

(They both grab him)

Toad: Are you an idiot.

Luigi: Yes he is.

Mario: Come on guys, I don't know what the problem is.

Luigi: What's the problem! Do you see how fast the water is going, it's going really fast and if you try to swim in it, it'll sweep you off this

world and in to another world and then maybe off this land all together.

Mario: Oh. Then what will we do?

Luigi: There has to be a way to calm this river down.

Toad: Hey, I heard a legend that in Music Land, if you dance, special things happen, like magic.

Luigi: Hmm, I think I heard that legend too.

Mario: Well I never heard of it.

Luigi: Please, the only thing you hear is the doorbell after you've order something.

Mario: Are you calling me fat?

Toad: Guys, Come on, we have to get across the river.

Mario: Ah be quiet Toad, like you said, it's just a legend it's probably not going to work anyway.

Luigi: Well you could at least give it a try.

Mario: Okay, I'll give it a try.

**Here We Go  
**"_Here We Go"  
_from The Super Mario Bros.

Mario: See, I told you it wouldn't work.

(The river then calmed down)

Luigi: Looks like your wrong, again.

Mario: If you weren't my brother.

Toad: Hey Guys, look what I found

(Toad pushes a boat towards Mario & Luigi)

Mario: Hey, now we don't have to swim.

Luigi: That's perfect.

(Toad jumps on top of the boat)

Toad: Now you two row, and I'll take a rest from pushing the boat.

Mario & Luigi: Hey!

Toad: Just row.

(Mario, Luigi & Toad set off towards the other side of the river)

Toad: Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stro-

Mario & Luigi: Shut-up!

Toad: Fine!

(The three of them then got across the river and got out the boat)

Luigi: Yes! Were finally across.

Mario: But look, Truffle Towers is up there and were down here.

Luigi: Hey, look over there.

Toad: Hmm, it seems there's apposed to be a flower here.

(A warp pipe comes up and a goomba comes out and walks away)

Toad: Well a flower can't grow if goombas direct their warp pipes to come up there.

Luigi: I guess we have to ask them to direct it somewhere else.

Mario: Ask? Why not tell!?

Luigi: That's just not how you deal with people or goombas in this matter.

(Another warp pipe comes up)

Luigi: Watch.

(Luigi jumps in and low muttering could be heard. The goombas threw him out the warp pipe)

Mario: I guess it's my turn and I do things my way.

(Mario jumps in the warp pipe and fighting noises are heard. He jumps out victorious and the warp pipe went down and a flower came

up)

Mario: Come own slowpokes, I solve our goomba problem so lets keep going.

(They all jump up the flower petals until they get to Truffle Tower)

Toad: Yes were here, now to find some clues.

(Toad tries to open the door)

Toad: It's lock.

Mario: You're probably not strong enough, let me try.

(Mario tries to open the door)

Mario: Hmm, I guess it really is locked.

Luigi: Now what?

(Waluigi throws a bomb-omb from the roof and it explodes and The three of them flew away)

(Waluigi jumps down from the roof)

Waluigi: Hah hah. No one is sneaking up on me. I will rule the world you can't stop me.

To be continued…


	3. World 1: Music Town: Part 2

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in 4 months, they were so many things I do on this internet so I kept forgetting over and over but now that its August things have calmed down so I decided to see what I haven't done in a long time and this was it so now I'm back. I also updated my portfolio so if you want to, look at it but it's still kind of the same, now for the Fan fiction.

World 1: Music Town: Part 2

(Waluigi throws a bomb-omb from the roof and it explodes and the three of them flew away.)

(Waluigi jumps down from the roof.)

Waluigi: Hah hah. No one is sneaking up on me. I will rule the world you can't stop me.

Toad: Ahhh!

(Toad lands on a ledge.)

Toad: Ow! That was a hard landing.

Mario & Luigi: Ahhh!

(Mario lands in a hollow tree stump and Luigi lands in a warp pipe and they both land on tall mushrooms.)

Toad: Mario! Luigi! Are you okay!

Mario & Luigi: Yeah!

Toad: Those holes look too deep to jump out of. Maybe you could dance you're way out!

Luigi: I guess!

Mario: More dancing, but I'm still tired from dancing before!

Toad: Come on, it's the only way out!

Luigi: Ow! Ow! Ow!

Mario: What happened?!

Luigi: 3 goombas attached me!

Toad: How many are actually down there!

Luigi: By the looks of it, many!

Toad: What about you Mario!

Mario: Yeah, they are a lot!

Toad: Then dance already so you can get out!

**Pipe Escape/Pipe Escape Ex. **

"_Underground Mozart"/"Pipe Pop" _

from Mario Bros./from Turkish March

(As they danced they kept kicking the goombas and when they finished the Mushroom grew all to the top of the pipe/stump and they were able to jump out.)

Toad: Are you guys okay?

Mario & Luigi: Yup

Toad: Good, but what will we do, Waluigi locked us out of the Tower

Luigi: Where's there's a locked door, there is a key.

Mario: And where might this key be.

Toad: Maybe the person in the shop knows.

Luigi: Hey, maybe if we're lucky, he may have the key.

Mario: Too bad you guys are here, you're the most unlucky person I know.

Luigi & Toad : We are not!

(Mario, Luigi, and Toad walk into the shop.)

Lakitu: Hey guys, welcome to Cloud 9, how may I help you?

Luigi: Hello, um, we were wondering if…

Toad: Look, there it is!

(Toad points to the key.)

Lakitu: What, you mean this.

(Lakitu picks up the key.)

Lakitu: This is a key to Truffle Tower, it was given to my ancestor for safe keeping and it's been passed down my family for generations.

Mario: Good, just what we need.

( Mario tries to take the key but Lakitu moves the key out the way.)

Lakitu: Hey I just can't give it to.

Toad: But we need it.

Lakitu: Why?

Luigi: Because, a guy locked the door and he has the Music Keys.

Lakitu: And why should I believe you.

Toad: Because it's the truth.

Mario: We'll do anything to get this key.

Luigi: Well I don't know about anything…

Lakitu: Well if you want that badly, then you can do one thing for me.

Mario: Name it, and we'll do it, right guys.

Toad: Right.

Luigi: Well…

Mario: Right, now what do want.

Lakitu: Okay, follow me

(They all walk outside into the Lakitu's garden.)

Lakitu: You see my garden. It's invested with koopa troopas. I want them to leave but I don't want to be rough with them so I let them stay in the garden but now they started destroying it so I need someone to get them out of the garden, that's where you come in. Do this and you can use the key.

Mario: Okay

Lakitu: I'll be in the shop, tell me when you're done.

(Lakitu goes back into the shop.

Toad: So, what are we going to do?

Mario: Well, since dancing helped us before, let's do this. Luigi will dance to keep their attention and Toad will jump on the koopas, make them retract into their shells and I'll kick them out of the garden.

Luigi: Why do I have to dance.

Mario: Because, you're the best dancer.

Luigi: Really?

Mario: Yeah. (thinking: No, I just don't feel like dancing.)

Luigi: Okay, if you say so.

**Lakitu's Garden **

"_Garden Boogie" _

from Carmen

(During the dance, Mario and Toad did what they were supposed to do but it took a while. When Luigi saw the last koopa being kicked away, he collapsed of exhaustion.)

Luigi: You've could have worked a little faster.

Mario: We worked as fast as we can.

Luigi: Yeah right.

Toad: Lakitu! We finished!

(Lakitu comes out of the shop.)

Lakitu: Cool, you did it.

Toad: That means we get the key, right.

Lakitu: Yes, but bring it back.

Toad: We will.

(Luigi gets up and the 3 of them climb a plant in Lakitu's Garden and they get to Truffle Towers.)

Luigi: Will you do the honors Toad.

Toad: Gladly

(Toad unlocks the door and they all enter.)

Waluigi: Hey! What are you doing here and how'd you even get in here!

Mario: There was a key.

Toad: Now give is that key!

Waluigi: No way.

Luigi: Then how about a dance of, come on, you and me, mono a mono, rival against rival.

Waluigi: Alright, you're on. (thinking: Talk about an easy win, dancing happens to be one of my strong points.)

**Waluigi Battle **

"_Destructive Dance" _

from Wrecking Crew

(It was close but Luigi won by his spectacular last move.)

Waluigi: Wah! I can't believe I lost to you!

Luigi: Again.

(Waluigi stomps on the floor and then runs out of the tower.)

Luigi: Yes! We got the Music Key!

Mario: Cool, now Toad, put where it's supposed to be and let us get back to our vacation.

Toad: But we have only one Music Key.

Mario: And?

Toad: They're 4

Mario: Oh.

Luigi: (signs) There goes our vacation.

Mario: This is the 2nd time this happened.

Luigi: Oh well, saving The Mushroom Kingdom is more important then our vacation.

Mario: So Toad, do you know where the other 3 are.

Toad: I'm not sure but they're probably on the other parts of Music Land.

Luigi: Which part should we go to first.

(Toad takes out a map of Music Land.)

Toad: Let's go to here, Blooper Sea.

Mario: Hey, wait a minute, if it's called Blooper Sea, why is there's land.

Toad: Because, the sea makes up most of it and it was Blooper Sea first and then they build a town around it.

Luigi: So, how do we get there.

Mario: Yeah and I don't feel like walking all the way there.

Toad: We'll take the SS Brass the lakitus of Music Land let me use to get you guys.

Luigi: Okay, let's go.

(They all get on the SS Brass and Toad drives it towards Blooper Sea.)

To be continued…

Note: Again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long but now I will try to update more often, maybe once a week.


	4. World 2: Blooper Sea: Part 1

World 2: Blooper Sea: Part 1

Toad: Hey look guys, we're almost at Blooper Sea.

(Mario & Luigi walk up to the front of the ship and look out the window.)

Luigi: Wow, it looks beautiful.

Toad: And look, there's the hotel on the beach, I think Toadette owns it.

Luigi: It looks empty.

Toad: That's because it's not open yet.

Mario: Look, there's also a shop on an island.

Luigi: And the rest is just water.

Toad: Where should look first.

(A twister appears)

Luigi: Twister!

Toad: Twister? I never heard of a place called Twister. Is it new?

Mario: No Toad, it's actually twister.

Toad: Wah!

(The ship gets caught into the twister. Mario & Luigi Swing to the side of the ship. Toad hangs on to the steering wheel.)

Mario: Ouch, that really hurts.

Luigi: Toad, do something.

Toad: I'm trying, have you ever try to steer out of a twister. Oh, I'm getting dizzy.

Mario: Hang in there.

Toad: I'm trying.

(Toad keep trying to steer out of the twister but he stars to get to dizzy.)

Toad: Ohhh, I think I'm going to be sick.

(Toad faints.)

Luigi: Now what do we do.

Mario: I'm going to try and steer the ship.

Luigi: You don't know how to steer a ship.

Mario: How hard can it be?

(Mario grabs the wheel and starts turning it.)

Mario: I can't steer out of this thing.

Luigi: Because you're steering it wrong way.

Mario: Which way do you want me to steer.

Luigi: Forget it and just let me do it.

(Luigi grabs the wheel Mario holding on to.)

Mario: But I'm steering.

(Mario turns it one way.)

Luigi: Except it's the wrong way.

(Luigi turns it the other way.)

Mario: No, you're steering the wrong way.

(They both keep turning the wheel the way they wanted to go and then Luigi just kicked Mario away.)

Luigi: There, now I'm steering.

Mario: Humph.

(Luigi starts steering and the ship was whisked out of the twister but it was spiraling out of control.)

Mario: Luigi, do something.

Luigi: I can't, it's spinning too fast.

(The ship then spins around Toadette's hotel and turns it into a corkscrew. The ship then throws Mario, Luigi, & Toad out of the ship.)

(The 3 of them land.)

(Toad wakes up.)

Toad: Oh, what happened?

Luigi: I steered us out of the tornado and the ship went out of control and threw us out.

Mario: Um guys, where's the ship.

Toad: What! The ships gone.

Luigi: Don't worry I'm sure it's close.

Toad: I don't see it.

Mario: Oh great, the ship is gone and it's all Luigi's fault.

Luigi: How is it my fault?

Mario: Because of your bad steering.

Luigi: At least we are out of the twister.

Mario: Without a ship.

Toad: Guys, can you stop arguing and look for the ship.

Mario & Luigi: Okay.

(They started to leave until Toadette came out of the hotel and stopped them.)

Toadette: Where do you think you guys are going?

Toad: Oh hey Toadette, we were just going to find our ship.

Toadette: Wrong, you're staying here.

Toad: Why?

Toadette: Because, look what you guys did to my hotel.

(They all look at the hotel which look likes a corkscrew.)

Toadette: My new hotel looks like a corkscrew. No one wants to vacation in a corkscrew. You have to fix it before it opens.

Mario: Let's see, you lose the ship and mess up a hotel. Looks like you have work to do. Come on Toad, while Luigi's working, we can look for the ship.

(Mario start's to walk away.)

Toadette: So you're just going to let us work all by ourselves.

Toad: No, we're going to help too.

(Mario stops)

Mario: We are?

Toad: Yes.

Toadette: Oh thanks Toad

(Toad blushes.)

Toad: You're welcome.

(They all walk to the hotel.)

(They look up at it again.)

Toad: This might take longer than we thought.

Luigi: Yeah, it'll take forever.

Toad: And we're in a hurry but we already said yes to fixing it

Mario: But there have to be a faster way.

Toad: I got.

Toadette: What is it?

Toad: We're going to dance to fix it.

Toadette: Dancing will fix this?

Luigi: It's fixed a lot of other things, it should fix this to.

**Corkscrew Hotel **

_Jump Jump Jump! _

from the Super Mario Bros. 3

(The hotel turns from a corkscrew shape, into a seashell shape.)

Toadette: Yes it's fixed. Thank you.

Toad: No problem. Come on guys, let's go find our ship.

Toadette: Wait, why don't you guys come in and see the hotel.

Luigi: Nah, we're in a hurry.

Toadette: Come on guys, I want you to tell me what you think about it.

Luigi: What do you think guys, should we stay.

Toad: I'm in.

Mario; Well I guess we could take a look.

Toadette: Great. I knew you couldn't resist. Okay guys, follow me.

(They all walk into the hotel and see the main room.)

Toadette: Well guys, what do you think.

Toad: I think it looks great.

Mario & Luigi: Ditto.

Toad: So what can you do at this hotel?

Toadette: Well there's a resturanrt, daycare for kids, a shop, a place where you could rent stuff to use at the beach and they're also going to be people to teach some people how to swim.

Luigi: It sounds like people will have a good vacation if they stay here.

Toadette: That's what I want. Hey guys, I beat your hungry after all you did, why don't you stay a while and eat. It's on the house.

Mario: Cool.

Luigi: I don't know, it's getting dark, we should look for the ship.

Mario: Come on, it's free.

Luigi: Well I am pretty hungry.

Toad: Me too.

Toadette: Okay but try not to order much, I don't have any workers so I have to cook the meals.

Luigi: Don't worry I'll help.

(Luigi & Toadette went into the kitchen and Mario & Toad went to a table.)

(Luigi & Toadette made many Italian dishes that Mario & Luigi enjoyed eating and Toad & Toadette ate some too.)

Mario: Wow, I'm full

Luigi: That's a shock.

Mario: Hey!

Toad: Thanks for the food Toadette.

Toadette: You're welcome.

Toad: Well come on guys, we have to find our ship.

(They walk outside and it was pitch black outside.)

Toadette: Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was getting late.

Toad: Oh, what do we do now, the only light we have are stars.

Mario: I guess we have to look in the dark.

Luigi: Dark?

Toadette: No way are you guys going out into the dark, you can stay in the hotel for the night and look in the morning.

Toad: Really.

Toadette: Yes really, it's no problem.

Luigi: Thanks, for a minute there I thought I had to go out there.

(They all go back inside and they stayed for night.)

To be continued…


End file.
